The third prophecy
by Anaklusmos101
Summary: Sequel to My other story Percabeth proposal and wedding The third Prophecy same 7 and their children have to deafeat an ancient evil forgotten by even the gods. I don't own the 7 or any other PJO/HOO characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 who is who (HOO children) thank you to my sister for helping me.

Charlie Jackson: black messy hair ,grey eyes 5.6 age 17

Luke Jackson: bushy blond hair, sea green eyes 5.5 age 16

Thomas Grace: cropped blond hair, kaleidoscope eyes 5.2 age 12

Samantha "Sam" Zhang: Buzz brown hair, hazel eyes 5.4 age 16

Andromedea "Andy" Valdez : Oiled black hair, Almond eyes 5.4 age 15

Selena Rodriguez : bushy brown hair, brown eyes 5.6 age 17

All characters from the two original series's belong to Rick Riordan

Aaaaaaaaaand hope you enjoy


	2. The prophecy

Somewhere in a very sleepy California

In a silent neighborhood all was quiet until

"LUKE JACKSON," shouted a voice downstairs, " WHY did you leave your school bag right where I could fall and break my neck !"

Luke groaned and rolled of his bed where he was thinking about a pretty enormous black dog before walking to the door and shouted downstairs, " sorry Dad I was thinking."

His father appeared at in front of him looking very confused, "YOU thinking are you okay ,"

"Yes dad I am fine,"

"What were you thinking about , a girl," he said a small smile ruining the Angry Dad TM

"DAD just NO A I am not and B how do I know that you are one of those overprotective parent!"

"Okay anyway what were you thinking about"?

" A huge black dog with red eyes," out of the corner he saw his father stiffen, "it was sniffing around the school ground" he continued before asking "Dad are you okay ?"

" I am fine just past memories," he stopped before saying " don't you worry about it I just need to talk to your mother," his voice trailing towards the end before saying "why don't you go and talk to your brother maybe help him about the book he is writing,"

and then he was gone.

Line Break

Camp Half Blood Long Island New York America

Camp was busy as always but not to the eyes of blond haired man with blue eyes and gold rimmed glasses as his eyes were sad and distant as they had been mostly since Percy and Annabeth had gone away saying they needed time to get over the memories of Tartarus which still haunted them so away they went and they never came back.

The sea's had been restless since then and "Jason! " yelled his best friend Leo who came running up the hill panting "have you seen Andromeda anywhere ?"

Jason shook his head as they started to walk down the hill "no Leo have you checked Bunker 9 as you know she loves that place"?

"Oops" said Leo grinning .

As they reached the pavilion for lunch where everyone was acting like Apollo so in other words frightfully happy until Rachel suddenly stood up her eyes going emerald green, her voice hissing like a serpent

 **"The half bloods of the 7 prophecy shall return**

 **To save Olympus or see it burn**

 **To find the ones who left this life**

 **To fight the wielder of the cursed knife** "

Hate it like it please say it in the review

7 tasks they must do or else Olympus will erupt in complete chaos too

Don't ask me about a list now or else I will ask Hera to send you a cow

Don't worry I won't ask Hera

Sorry it was tempting


	3. Plans,Plans,Plans

3 person POV

Silence filled camp except for the cackling of the campfire but even that seemed to be laughing evilly as if Hades himself was sending fear into the demigod's hearts, Piper was silently crying into her husband's shoulder, unearthly sobs coming from her as Jason looked on pale white, finally Clarisse found her voice "wha wha what do does i it mea me mean?"

Chiron could only smiled softly and said " well is it not obvious we need to find Percy and Annabeth and convince them to help save Olympus,"

"Why would we need to convince them to help save Olympus?" asked Thomas Grace, but before Chiron could answer he was interrupted by Hazel who whispered in a low voice, so low that everybody could barely hear her,

"Didn't Annabeth wield the cursed blade from the first great prophecy and wasn't it a knife."

Silence filled the Amphitheatre when Patrick a son of Hermes who had come along with his friends who were later revealed to be brothers Rushil, Amaan,Dylan and Thomas spoke up "so we need to find Percy and Annabeth right,"

"Right" said Liam a son of Demeter and a descend of Athena and Hermes and he continued "we know that Percy is a son of Poseidon so it is going to be near the ocean or a big dam or something like that and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena so she will be near a library or something to do with education or architecture so Hoover Dam perhaps from what I have heard she loves that place or California or even Greece or Rome or something like that after all they could be anywhere we will know if they are in New York though," he finished.

Jason nodded "Liam you,Amaan,Piper and I will take California, Frank you,Hazel, Rushil and Patrick will take Hoover dam nobody goes anywhere else without contacting Frank or I, is that understood," A loud chorus of YES answered his question.

Dylan turned to Malcolm " can you start thinking of other places so we can check them off until we find them"

"And whatever number of children they have," added Leo with a mischievous grin causing Piper to glare at him and threaten to throw some boiling hot coals onto him with Calypso nodding in agreement which made Leo pout.

Line Break California Jackson household

Percy POV

Percy jumped up sweating heavily a voice from his dream a cold voice that sounded like someone scraping metal on metal still echoing Y **OU WILL JOIN ME OR YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY WILL BURN!**

Here is the next chapter don't expect some anytime soon as I have to start studying for exams.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Person POV**

Camp was in a flurry of activity as the demigods prepared to try and find Percy and Annabeth.

Liam was talking to Patrick who he has told to try and keep the quest members up to date when they heard a lot of shouting coming from the crest of Half-Blood hill and they saw a orange haired boy with freckles being chased by not one, not two, not three but four Hydras.

"Come on he needs help," cried Thomas as he raced towards the boy who for some reason was keeping well away from the trees that were growing on the west side, "come on you will be safe here," cried Thomas as he managed to pull him out of the way of the rushing demigods, Liam with his bow drawn and Patrick with one of his poisoned axes leading them, but wisely not going out of camps protective boundary.

"What is your name?" asked Thomas but instead the boy turned towards the trees he was avoiding and yelled out after seeing Jason,Piper,Patrick and Liam had managed to kill them off, "Junior you can come out now it's safe now."

A dark skinned boy emerged who had somehow managed to hide himself so well that the even the trained eyes of the demigods but even so he was looking at them with wide eyes before turning to his friend, " are you okay Seb?"

The ginger haired boy who had now been identified as Seb nodded numbly, still trembling from the Hydra chase.

Liam stepped forward and asked with a little bit of concern in his voice, "what happened to you to be chased by four hydras?"

Thomas at the same time asked, " what are your names?"

The ginger haired boy Seb replied first to Thomas's question, " my name is Sebastian and this is Junior what are yours?"

"Liam."

"Patrick"

"Jason"

"Piper"

"Thomas"

" and for your question Liam," Sebastian said grimly, "we lived next door to each other in Texas until my eleventh birthday nearly a year ago now when our mothers turned us out and said that we were freaks and our fathers were bastards and….," here he started to tear up and Liam put his arm around him and soothed, "it's okay everyone here except one or two of us have had a similar problem, Jason here was abandoned when he was two by his mother who told his older sister he was dead when in fact he was taking in by another cam located across the country I had my mom force my half sister and my dad to kick me out it was just fortunate I found some other people who came here with me Thomas and Patrick are two of them."

"What is this place?" asked Junior.

"This is Camp half blood," said Piper, " a home for us all, for all demigods which is what you two are as you most likely have ADHD and dyslexia which are symptoms for demigods."

Jason sighed and said, a small smile on his face, " said to make my wife sound sane the Greek and Roman gods are still out there, still producing demigods which are at your age sent to one of the camps until you find out who your parents are, you most likely had a male voice in your head telling you where to go am I right."

Sebastian and Junior could only stare at them before Sebastian found his voice, " it sums up our life perfectly but didn't Hercules kill the Hydra in his second labour?"

Liam glared, "Hercules or as I call him jercules is nothing more than a fraud however you are write that he did kill the Hydra however monsters eventually respawn in Tartarus the greek definition of hell, however if you want to know more Malcolm here is going to take you to Chiron, our trainer and I have a quest to get ready for and Malcolm don't give away too much details yet about the quest they just got tossed into this life so don't burden them too much OK."

Malcolm sighed and simply said, "you are right, I am just worried about my sister come on then you two."

He then walked away and Liam satisfied noticed that everyone else had gone so he followed them.

Hi chapter 5

This is the list of occ

Liam son of Demeter descend of Athena and Hermes

Patrick son of Hermes

Thomas son of Hermes

Dylan son of Hermes

Rushil son of Hermes

Please review I have started writing the next chapter of Champion of the Moon

Creative and correcting criticism only


End file.
